


Humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Humanity

Daisy is saved by the Winter Soldier as a young girl aged 4. They form a bond. Years later she helps Bucky retain his humanity.


End file.
